1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for packaging into cartons ice-cream cones and like articles in the cornet form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ice-cream cones exiting a production unit, more particularly the cone-filling machine and the refrigeration tunnel, are usually packaged in cartons to be shipped to the retailers. Each carton contains a certain number of cones arranged in an orderly, echelon formation, so as to enable inspection of the carton contents at a glance. On account of the geometrical form of such cones and with a view to exploiting the carton capacity in an appropriate way, the cones are generally positioned in the cartons in adjoining rows arranged in alternating directions, that is to say that, in a row, the cones are placed with their tips pointing upwards, whereas they are set with their tips pointing downwards in the adjoining row, and so on. A particular arrangement is that having two cone rows with the tips pointing upwards and two subsequent rows with the cone tips pointing downwards.
Heretofore, the packaging of such cones in cartons was customarily carried out manually, the result being a great demand both in terms of time and labor. Automatization of such operation was thus a long-felt want.